


〄 Unveiling Emotions [10/10] (Crossover) Sunset

by TheRainRogue



Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [11]
Category: Bleach, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: It was nice, you had to admit. Everyone had gathered around and was getting ready for the sun to set. It was amazing to see how all these different personalities could be together in one place and not kill each other. Kenpachi, Byakuya, even Hibari! Sure, they were glaring at each other and sending idle death threats, yet, they still hadn’t made any moves to fight one another. Of course, Ichigo, Renji, Gokudera, and Light were arguing over something stupid, but that was nothing new.
Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767463
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	〄 Unveiling Emotions [10/10] (Crossover) Sunset

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Crack, Slice of Life, Crossover ☁
  * **Word Count** : 191 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Bleach & Death Note ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

It was nice, you had to admit. Everyone had gathered around and was getting ready for the sun to set. It was amazing to see how all these different personalities could be together in one place and not kill each other. Kenpachi, Byakuya, even Hibari! Sure, they were glaring at each other and sending idle death threats, yet, they still hadn’t made any moves to fight one another. Of course, Ichigo, Renji, Gokudera, and Light were arguing over something stupid, but that was nothing new.

As the sun got lower, the sky was sprayed with hues of orange and red, pink and even purple. It was beautiful, breathtaking.

Tsuna stepped up beside you, his hand slipping into yours as he tried to ignore his pink cheeks, eyes scanning the crowd. You smiled at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

The world was at peace –

“Baka Strawberry!”

“Stupid Red Pineapple!”

“Morons.”

“Hey, you got any apples?”

“No, now stop asking me!”

“Get away from Juudaime!”

“ _Ushishishi~_ The Prince is bored~!”

“ _Kufufufu~_ ”

“Shut up, herbivore, before I **bite you to death**.”

“Che. Stupid pieces of trash.”

So much for being at peace.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Here is the note that was given to me after completing my entry and submitting it for the contest c: I never entered many contests and when I did, I didn’t get close enough to the winners to have any comments made about my work, so this paragraph just makes me so happy. By the way, for the “YamamotoxTsuna” note – originally, #7 _was_ a slash fic but I just don’t like writing slash anymore so I changed it to ReaderxTsuna instead~ Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!

> _“It was extremely funny to find Ryohei and Light in the same drabble ^^. I never thought they would ever have anything to do with each other but somehow you made it work (although the sense of creepiness was still there). And then YamamotoxTsuna! That one made my lips curl upwards, for some reason. Overall, I guess the last drabble had me laughing at the argument between Gokudera, Light, Renji and ichigo. I can perfectly picture Gokudera calling Renji “Stupid Red Pineapple!” XD. Overall coherency between drabble and prompt was optimum, and the way you mingled different fandoms is to praise.”_

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
